onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 876
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Man of Humanity and Justice - Jinbe, a Desperate Massive Ocean Current" is the 876th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats had managed to be saved from death when Wadatsumi switched the Thousand Sunny with the Sun Pirates' ship. The Big Mom Pirates figure out what happened and quickly expose the Sunny again, but the Sun Pirates rise back up to confront them. The crew is soon overwhelmed, and Luffy gives Jinbe permission to go back and help his former crewmates, telling him to meet them at Wano Country. Jinbe goes to the Sun Pirates, and they create a current enabling the Straw Hats to escape from the Big Mom Pirates' fleet and leave Totto Land. Long Summary Near Cacao Island, the Big Mom Pirates look at the flaming ship wreckage left in the Thousand Sunny's place, and remark how their victory was inevitable. Mont-d'Or's group on Whole Cake Island celebrates, as do the people on other Totto Land islands when they hear the news. On Funwari Island, Perospero marvels at the effectiveness of Pudding's wedding cake, which has been consumed in its entirety. Big Mom, now back at her normal size, lies on the ground in a blissful daze. Perospero attempts to tell her important news, such as the Fire Tank Pirates' escape, but she does not register his words. However, back near Cacao Island, the Big Mom Pirates suddenly realize that the ship wreckage is not the Sunny, but is in fact the Sun Pirates' ship. Just moments ago, Aladine had ordered Wadatsumi to put their ship in the Sunny's place, even though Fisher Tiger had built it long ago. Wadatsumi managed to do it in the nick of time, pulling the Sunny underwater and putting it into his mouth before swimming away. The Big Mom Pirates see Wadatsumi underwater, and Oven shoots tendrils of heat through the water. One of the tendrils pierces Wadatsumi, causing him to spit out the Sunny and the Straw Hats in pain. The Big Mom Pirates' fleet quickly turns to pursue the Straw Hats once more, but Wadatsumi stands between them and intercepts the cannon fire. He apologizes to the Straw Hats for his actions on Fish-Man Island, and thanks Jinbe for having later allowed him to tag along. He and the Sun Pirates had decided earlier out of gratitude to protect Jinbe until he left Totto Land with his new crew, and were willing to throw away their lives to accomplish it. Aladine then pulls Wadatsumi underwater, and the Sun Pirates rise up out of it, ready to battle the Big Mom Pirates' forces. The Sun Pirates quickly get to work taking down their opponents, and when Oven tries attacking the Straw Hats, Aladine charges in and clashes with him. However, the Sun Pirates are vastly outnumbered by the Big Mom Pirates, and are overwhelmed by the fleet's cannon fire as well as by Smoothie and Daifuku's abilities. On the Sunny, Jinbe tells the Straw Hats and Carrot to drain any water flooding the ship and repair the sails in order to get out of Totto Land as quickly as possible, and his comments confuse Luffy. Jinbe admits that he cannot leave his old crewmates behind, and Luffy offers to stay behind as well. However, Jinbe says that the crew will never leave alive if they cannot escape from the Big Mom Pirates' fleet, and he intends to ensure they escape by defending them from the rear. Luffy accepts this, but reminds Jinbe that he is his captain and tells him to reunite with them in Wano Country at all costs. Jinbe then thanks him. Meanwhile, Big Mom races away from Funwari Island on a candy homie with Perospero accompanying her. Perospero tells her that their crew is currently battling the Straw Hats near Cacao Island, and Big Mom looks forward to getting there and using Luffy's soul to make homies. They pass by the Fire Tank Pirates sailing away on a Tarte, and Bege is relieved that they escaped. Vito worries about the Germa, and Bege notes that Chiffon seems worried as well, although she states she is confident the Straw Hats will escape and that she will see Nami again. Back near Cacao Island, Oven overpowers Aladine in a clash, and Jinbe goes to catch his comrade. Aladine is unhappy to see Jinbe here, but the fish-man says that they all need to survive. He and the Sun Pirates then create a whirlpool that brings forth a massive current which pushes the Sunny further away from the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. Close by, on a flying vessel attached to several News Coo, Morgans overhears what is happening and cheers on the Straw Hats, and Stussy asks why he is doing that. Morgans replies to her that he believes one of the members of the Worst Generation will become the next Pirate King. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The Big Mom Pirates believing they have destroyed the Straw Hats. **After Oven forces Wadatsumi to spit out the Thousand Sunny, Wadatsumi shields the Sunny from cannon fire. **Aladine using Ocean Current Shoulder Throw to sink a Paddle Ship. **Aladine using Water Shot on Oven. **Daifuku and Smoothie attacking the Sun Pirates. **Additional scenes of the clash between Oven and Aladine. **Morgans listing all members of the Worst Generation except Roronoa Zoro. *The anime shows that Aladine uses Fish-Man Karate. Site Navigation